


Green Eyed Monster

by KarenHardy



Series: Carry On Wayward Winchesters [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Married Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Tumblr Prompt, night off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Tumblr prompt-Person D: [flirts with B]Person A: [staring at them silently]Person C: You’re really quiet today, A.Person A: [still staring] Nobody plans a murder out loud.Don't like, don't read, don't hate, bitches.





	Green Eyed Monster

Bars were a Winchester family staple. Nights out at a common bar was relaxing for all of them at the end of a work week. Sam hated his long night shifts, Recce was tired of putting real lore books in the fiction section, and Dean was definitely ready to be the bar  _ patron _ instead of the bar _ tender _ . Their significant others enjoyed seeing them unwind too. So when Mary and Bobby offered to watch the kids for a night, the three couples sprinted to their cars as fast as possible.

Recce was a ‘try new things’ girl. Tonight it was a tequila sunrise. She drank it happily, Jack’s head on her shoulder, taking small sips occasionally when she offered it. He wasn’t really big on alcohol.

Dean stuck to the classics. An average sized tumbler of whiskey, that, if the night was bad enough, would turn into a whole bottle that Cas would have to help him finish.

Sam and Gabriel fought over what to get. Gabe was a fruity drink kinda guy. A sangria or a sex on the beach had him set. Sam was much like his brother. A bottle of Budweiser and he would be fine all night.

Tonight in particular, Castiel was a little more than disturbed. A certain green eyed Winchester was turning him into a green eyed monster.

Dean was sitting beside him, content to drink his whiskey in peace. Except it wasn’t in peace. There was a waitress from the diner area of the bar, where the Winchester clan was sitting, who kept coming over and asking if Dean needed anything, leaning on him and flirting. Dean didn’t seem to notice, or care, so Cas had to sit and watch grumpily.

Gabriel spoke up about an hour into their evening. 

“You’re really quiet today, Cassie.”

Castiel did not remove his gaze from the girl and his husband. 

“Nobody plans a murder out loud.” He said quietly.

Gabe through his head back and laughed. Recce tore her heart eyes away from her own half asleep husband and spoke wisely.

“Dean would stop her if you told him it bothered you, Cas.” She said.

“I don’t know why it does, though, Recce.”

“Because that’s your husband. Being hit on by some waitress. That you know works here. Possibly even on some of the same nights as Dean.” She explained, knowing he knew all of her points before she even said them.

Cas just nodded.

“Dean.” Jack called to the man.

The brunette looked over at the boy.

“Yeah, Jack?”

“You’re making Cas upset.” He replied, pointing to his blue eyed pseudo angel father.

“Oh, Cassie.” Dean smiled a smiled for his husband that only Cas would ever deserve. “You know I love you.”

The angel nodded.

“Good.”

The next time the waitress came over, Dean ‘just happened’ to be smack in the middle of a rather heated kiss with Cas. Recce smirked at her as she stormed away. She did not come back.


End file.
